It's My Dream
by Just Yesterday
Summary: Lucas ONESHOT. Although Lucas chooses Peyton to go to Vegas, he can't believe how blind he had been to the fact that his feelings for Brooke had never really gone away and he's struggled everyday since, to be the type of man Brooke Davis had believed him


Title: It's My Dream

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Lucas ONESHOT. Although Lucas chooses Peyton to go to Vegas, he can't believe how blind he had been to the fact that his feelings for Brooke had never really gone away and he's struggled everyday since, to be the type of man Brooke Davis had believed him to be. BL & LP

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill. Honestly, if I did would there even be a choice as to who Lucas takes to Vegas? No, I didn't think so.

Author's Notes: Okay I really should be working on Waiting on Forever. After the last two weeks that I have had, I really need to focus on something positive.

After visiting my grandmother in a ICU unit in DC, I somehow managed to break my leg. So I have been on different medications and spending my time sleeping. But since I am home for the next six to eight weeks, updates will become more frequent.

This is just a ONESHOT I've been working on and hopefully it's okay. Depending on the reviews, I might do a sequel. Enjoy.

**It's My Dream**

**By:**

**D Sollers**

"I'd waited so long for this Lucas," Peyton smiles as she slipped her hand into his. Lucas kisses her lips quickly, his loose hand tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. He smiles genuinely, happy that he's finally making her happy.

"I know," he whispers, squeezing her hand with approval. "I just wish it was under different circumstances. You don't deserve this." His smile is gone now, as he glances around at the scenery.

It's a tiny chapel, just on the outskirts of busy Las Vegas. It's filled to its capacity with different couples, all awaiting their Sin City wedding.

"You deserve better than this..."

Peyton brought her finger towards his lip in effort to silence him. She smiles slightly and then places her hand to his chest, covering his heart. "I deserve you Lucas. Nothing else matters."

His cell phone vibrates in his pocket but he chooses to ignore it as he holds his finance close. "Well then, I guess we both get what we deserve." His voice is uncertain now, as if he isn't really sure they are doing the right thing.

Lucas thinks about Haley and her plea for him to look into his heart. He thinks briefly about the dreams he had while waiting for Peyton, the ones filled with Peyton, Brooke and Lindsay.

In each of the dreams he had been happy, content with the life that he had been given. But each one had been so different, it was hard for him to understand what they had meant.

"This is it Luke, this is our happy ending."

Peyton's voice pulls him out of thought and he's forced to nod his head in agreement. He wonders where their life will lead now, will they stay in Tree Hill? Will they continue with their careers, or try something new? Will they have children and how many?

"It's just the beginning Peyt," he reminds her, a small smile on his lips. "We have the rest of our lives to plan."

She nods her head, a laugh escaping her. "Of course silly. All I meant was we're finally going to be together. Just the two of us, just how I've always wanted it."

Lucas runs his finger through her loose curls and he shakes his head, stunned at just how beautiful she is. "When we have kids, I hope they have your curls."

"Kids?"

Her smile is gone now and there's confusion filling her eyes. She pulls away from him and wraps her arm across her chest, fear running through her.

"We're a long way from kids," Peyton laughs. "Aren't we?"

Lucas thinks of Jamie and how young Nathan and Haley had been. His mind drifts to Brooke and how amazing she had been at babying baby Angie.

He shrugs his shoulders, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Not that far away," he smiles.

The truth is, he's ready to be a father. Ever since baby Angie had entered their life, he'd been thinking about it constantly. He wanted a family to come home to and a wife to share everything with.

"Luke..." Peyton struggles with the right words.

And before there's time to say anything, the door opens and the minister tells them it's their turn. Lucas reaches for Peyton's hand and stares at her in confusion as she shakes her head.

"Wait a minute Luke, let them go ahead."

It's a tattooed couple, with matching leather outfits and Lucas can't help but smile at how happy they seem. As if lost in their own world, oblivious to everyone else.

He can't remember the last time he had been that in love.

Well, if he's honest with himself he could. But the truth is, he hadn't been that honest with himself in a really long time. Instead he does his best to ignore his past and focuses on Peyton instead.

"What's wrong Peyton?" He asks, his smile falling.

Peyton points towards the door and the couple make their way out of the chapel, into the fresh air. The Las Vegas lights shine around them as Lucas waits for what Peyton has to say.

"This is going so fast," Peyton whispers.

Lucas nods his head. It had been fast, the proposal, the flight to Las Vegas and then the trip to the chapel. But it was what she wanted and he was the person to give it to her.

"I'm not ready for kids Lucas," she explains.

There's silence for a moment and then Lucas shrugs his shoulders, a small laugh escaping him. "I didn't mean right this second Peyton. Maybe in a year...Sometime soon."

"You don't understand," Peyton sighs. "I'm not sure I ever want kids."

He's confused, because honestly he can't remember her ever being against kids. She had been so good with Jenny all those years ago and then with Lilly and Jamie that he had never really questioned her desire to become a mother.

"Maybe a cat," Peyton says as she shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe a cat or some really pretty fish. But children? Luke, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for that."

Lucas watches as Peyton tries to explain, and he shakes his head. "I'm allergic," he laughs. "To cats; I thought you knew that. But I've always wanted a really big dog."

"I don't want a dog," she says.

He's surprised by all the things he's learning about her and it's hard for him to admit how different they had become. "We don't have to have all of this figured out tonight Peyton, we can go back to Tree Hill and figure things from there."

She nods her head in agreement but there's tears in her eyes as she looks up at him. "I don't want to live in Tree Hill forever Lucas." Her voice is hushed, as if she's embarrassed by her own words. "I mean, do you? After everything that's happened there?"

He thinks in silence for a moment, over his life in Tree Hill and all the memories he's had. The summers spent with his mother and Keith around the water and winters filled with endless snowball fights with Haley. He thinks about his high school, where he met his best friends and the people he loves more than anything. He thinks about the river court and how that has always been the most important place to him.

He thinks about Nathan and Haley and Jamie who's put down roots in Tree Hill and how much he loves his family. He thinks about Brooke and how she came home to start one, not realizing that she was coming home to one she had left behind.

"Tree Hill's home," Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Peyton runs her hand over the material of her skirt and her eyes stare into his. "Maybe we're rushing into this," she sighs. Her voice is shaky, as if she's scared to admit it. "Maybe we need time to just be together, before we get married."

He wants to say no, to tell her it's now or never but the tears in her eyes stop him. Instead, he takes a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards his body.

"We have time Peyt," he says gently, while staring at the crowded streets. "We don't have to decide anything tonight."

She nods her head, grateful that he isn't going to run away from her or their new found relationship. "Besides, it wouldn't be fair for everyone else not to be at our wedding," he reminds her.

"Yeah," she smiles. "Brooke would kill me."

He smiles at just the mention of her name and he's compelled to reach for his cell phone. Lucas couldn't explain to anyone how close he and Brooke had gotten but he knew he needed to check on her.

"I'm just going to call and make sure she's okay," he explains and Peyton nods her head, trying her best to be happy that Brooke has a friend like Lucas.

"Do me a favor," Peyton shrugs. "Don't tell her we came here to get married."

He nods his head and walks away from her as he dials Brooke's number. There's four rings before she answers and he smiles into the phone at the sound of her voice.

"Hey pretty girl."

A sob escapes her lungs and it takes everything in him to not break down into tears as well. "Brooke," he pleads into the phone. "Come on sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm a mess," Brooke explains. He can tell she's pacing from one side of the room to the other and he can almost make out how her hands are running through her hair. "It's only been a few hours since Angie's left and I don't know what to do without her."

He smiles sadly as he leans against the brick wall, struggling with just what to say to her.

"I wish..." She pauses for a moment and Lucas asks her to continue.

"Go ahead Brooke. What do you wish?"

If he shut his eyes, he could make out the details of her face and how she bites on her lip when she's nervous. He could see her tilt her head to the side and smile slightly, causing her dimples to appear.

"Remember that night, in New York?"

He'd be lying if he said he didn't, it haunted him almost every single day. It had surprised him, how alcohol could really let your inhibitions go. He'd been able to spend the night by Brooke's side, pretending to be engaged to the beautiful brunette and had even gathered up enough courage to kiss her at the end of the night.

He couldn't believe how blind he had been to the fact that his feelings for her had never really gone away and he struggled everyday since, to be the type of man Brooke Davis had believed him to be.

"That's all I've ever wanted."

And although the words are slurred, he knows she means them.

She's crying now, a full blown sob and he wishes he was there with her. He's mad at himself for even leaving Tree Hill with her so vulnerable and he can't help but feel guilty as he watches Peyton in the distance.

After a few minutes, her cries have settled and Lucas fights in himself to say how he truly feels. "Lucas," Brooke sighs into the phone. "I'm sorry I said that, it's just that after seeing you with Angie..."

He cuts her off, a small smile forming on his lips. "I loved Angie Brooke, just as much as you did. And of course I remember that night. Two boys and a girl, right?"

She nods her head and struggles with what to say.

"I should get going..."

Lucas turns towards Peyton and the choice that he's made and he feels a tug at his heart. When she had arrived at the airport she had seemed so happy, and he had truly believed he had made the right choice.

But as he listened to Brooke's voice, he couldn't help but wonder.

Perhaps there wasn't any choosing who you love.

Perhaps, there was just simply- love.

"Brooke," he finally manages to say as he breathes into the phone, gathering all the courage he can find. "I had a dream tonight, about us."

She doesn't say anything as he continues. "We were married Brooke." And even though he can't see her, he knows that she's smiling.

"Were we happy?" Brooke whispers.

It's his turn to smile as he nods his head a small laugh escaping his lips. "I haven't felt that happy in a long time," he admitted. "You had just come from a doctors appointment. You were pregnant."

Through tears, Brooke speaks. "It's just a dream, right?"

Lucas nods his head and smiles slightly, ignoring everything else in that moment except Brooke and the truth that he had been running from for so long.

He owed her that much.

"It's my dream."

The END.

Sequel? Yay or Nay?

Your thoughts please!!


End file.
